homemoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoko
Synopsis During a camping trip, Brendon meets Loni and Jason and Melissa consider her the Yoko of the group. Plot A group of kids from school, including Melissa and Brendon, go on a school camping trip with Coach McGuirk. After learning McGuirk failed to bring any food with him, besides a pack of sliced turkey, the kids become aggitated with McGuirk. This leads the Russian student, Eugene, to urinate in McGuirk's canteen, which Brendon was a witness to. After taking a drink from his canteen, McGuirk quickly identifies the liquid in his canteen as urine. McGuirk threatens to leave the kids in the woods, if nobody takes responsibility for the urine in his canteen. However, McGuirk reveals it was a bluff, after Brendon goes to speak with him about it. Brendon's willingness not to tattle on Eugene ignites an attraction to him within Loni. Upon returning, Loni and Brendon get into a romantic relationship with each other. This prompts Brendon to begin putting Loni into his movies, taking a role which would have otherwise gone to Melissa. Jason and Melissa become increasingly aggitated with her ineptitude, Leading them to give her the nickname "Yoko". Which is a reference to the relationship between John Lennon and Yoko Ono, which allegedly broke up The Beatles. Brendon runs into Loni's previous boyfriend, Mitch, whom is quick to advise Brendon against dating Loni. Eventually, Brendon comes to the conclusion that he should break up with Loni. However, when he goes to do so, Loni breaks up with Brendon first, sending him spiraling into depression. This depression is exacerbated by the fact that Mitch and Loni got back together almost immediatly after Brendon and Loni have broken up. This prompts Brendon to shoot a Casa Blanca knock off film, based on the events that took place between he and Loni. Meanwhile, McGuirk expresses his suspicion that it was in fact Eugene who urinated in his canteen. McGuirk can be seen throwing soccer balls at Eugene at the end of the episode, assumedly as an act of vengence against him. Cast * Brendon Small — Brendon Small * Melissa Robbins — Melissa Bardin Galsky * Coach John McGuirk / Jason Penopolis — H. Jon Benjamin * Paula Small — Paula Poundstone * Mitch — Mitch Hedberg * Loni — Laura Silverman * Eugene — Eugene Mirman Crew to be added References, Notes & Trivia * This was the last episode to air on UPN and was considered the series finale until Cartoon Network picked it up in 2001 and the series was continued on Adult Swim until 2004. * This was the last episode to have Paula Small being voiced by Paula Poundstone, who was replaced by Janine Ditullio when the show was revived. Movies Within The Show * Film Noir Detective Story * Loniblanca Previous Episode Brendon Gets Rabies Next Episode Director's Cut DVD Releases This episode was released on the season one DVD set on November 16, 2004. Category:Home Movies Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes